


Love and a Little Light

by BatBlade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mutant Powers, Superpowers, mutant AU, xmen au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatBlade/pseuds/BatBlade
Summary: the one where the pack are mutants held prisonerinspired by heroes (alesso ft tove lo) mv





	

They’ve been searching for close to a year now.

Melissa McCall pushes through the door of their motel room for the night. Scott’s worn leather jacket hangs off her skeletal frame. Her hair is limp and her eyes are sunken in - the result of too many sleepless nights spent crying. She trudges to one of the two single beds in the room and sags down tiredly, dropping her bag at her feet. the sound of it hitting the floor seems to exemplify all the stress and sadness and anger she’s built up over the long year.

Peter Hale trudges in after her, shouldering the door open roughly. He snarls and drops his things by Melissa’s feet, stalking towards the window and peering around the curtain cautiously - eyes weary but alert. He sniffs, gives an imperceptible nod and the line of tension in his shoulders relaxes minimally. He drags his feet all the way to the couch and plops down ungracefully, running a hand through his greying hair and heaving a deep resigned sigh.

John Stilinski quietly steps into the room. He sheds his warm windbreaker and hangs it robotically on the hooks by the door. He’s unnaturally quiet, and in the warm artificial light of the room his eyes have lost their light, his face has lost its palour and all the life he had seems to have been eviscerated. He deposits his bag by the door and walks silently into the bathroom.

Last to come in through the door is Derek Hale. Derek eyes the inhabitants of the room blankly, and they do not return his gaze. He shuffles over to the desk, and puts his bag down shakily. His hands reach inside and pull out a soft, faded, red plaid shirt. He brings it to his nose and inhales deeply, chasing the almost gone scent. He moves to a dark corner out of the way and sinks down, burying his face into the material and tries to silence his sobs. He’s unsuccessful, but Melissa and Peter feign ignorance.

John exits the bathroom and shuffles over to Derek’s corner. He crouches down before the man he’s come to treat as his son. He plops himself on the floor and squeezes as close to Derek as he can, both of them emanating misery, yet sharing their feeble comfort. Peter growls and makes his way over, slumping down the other wall and holding Derek’s ankle. Derek heaves harder. Melissa drags herself down to the floor, taking the covers with her. She wraps it around their legs and leans against the bed, stretching her legs out over theirs. Few nights are spent like this. The four of them settle into their phony sense of comfort and drift to sleep.

It’s been a whole year. A whole year without them. It’s been the most horrifying, heartbreaking year yet, and for these four people who have lost so much in so little time, they can do nothing more than to hope.

*

**Scott J. McCall**

**Prisoner ID:** _189110_

**Mutation:** _shapeshifter_

**Code:** _RED_

 

**Kira Yukimura**

**Prisoner Code:** _168508_

**Mutation:** _ability to control electric currents_

**Code:** _YELLOW_

 

**Malia S. Hale**

**Prisoner Code:** _028701_

**Mutation:** _ability to manipulate elements of earth_

**Code:** _BLUE_

 

**Isaac N. Lahey**

**Prisoner Code:** _258604_

**Mutation:** _sonic scream_

**Code:** _YELLOW_

 

**Przemyslaw** **Stilinski**

**Prisoner Code:** _269108_

**Mutation:** _feathered wings - flight, telekinesis_

**Code:** _BLACK_

*

A large, burly soldier patrols the great underground plastic cells. Alongside him is a balding man in a business suit. The balding man shudders with every cell they pass.

_These,_ he thinks, _are not_ **_human._ ** The things inside the cells are unimaginable. One of them teleports around its cell, another clings to the ceiling and snarls at them as they pass. Truly dreadful.

“Mr Maxim, surely these are the mutants we can use in the military?” he stumbles over his own feet when he sees something that looks more reptile than human.

The burly soldier laughs, caressing his gun absentmindedly. The business man gulps.

“Secretary Daniels, these are the least dangerous of the mutants. We have a way to go.”

“Right…” The Secretary of Defense clutches tighter at the documents in his hand. “So these mutants are code..?”

“These mutants do not have a code. Simply advisory notices.”

“Explain the codes to me then.” Daniels says, looking steadfastly down at the documents in his hand rather than the mutants in their cells.

“Code Yellow is comatose state. Keep them asleep. Code Blue is kept in straightjacket. No movement. Code Red, again, no movement but also no contact. Code Black -” the soldier laughs harshly, “ - Code Black is made up. Specially for him.”

“What’s Code Black?”

“Unknown. We keep him under most security. You’ll see why.”

The plastic cells are shrinking in size now, and the lights are getting dimmer. At the end of the long hallway is an elevator. The two men step inside and Maxim punches a combination into the keypad. The elevator descends.

“Maxim, tell me about the mutants.”

Maxim raises an eyebrow.

“They’re experienced fighters, most have been through much hardship in life. Very emotionally unstable and therefore a risk to society. That is the reason we keep them in this facility. They’re powerful - the bosses had a hard time finding their weaknesses and ways to keep them captive. but they’ve managed so far.”

“It says here they all come from a... Beacon Hills in California. In fact, they’re all good friends. How did you capture them?”

“Ah yes. That is a mystery if I’ve ever seen one. At that time, only one of them was known to us. He was young, inexperienced. The facility ignored him for a period of time. But then he started getting dangerous, reports of strange happenings all over the town. The facility sent a handler to retrieve him, but he never came back. So the higher-ups sent a few of their more experienced agents. None returned alive.”

The elevator lurched to a halt and the doors opened, revealing a plastic prison deep underground, where six chambers encircled a standing platform. More security guards and scientists were on the platform, various research materials and experiments being conducted.

Maxim walked over to the chamber on the far right, gesturing for Daniels to follow. Scientists were observing a hispanic male. He looked young - in his early twenties, maybe - and, more shockingly - completely normal. The scientists were tutting and sighing, yet careful not to get too close to the thick plastic wall.

“The higher-ups sent a whole bunch of mercenaries after him. Only one came back alive. There was more than just one mutant in town. Higher-ups sent a whole army after them, equipped with the most advanced technology. Only, once they subdued this guy, the rest all followed.”

Daniels looks at the young man, who’s sitting cross-legged on the floor of his confinement, eyes cast downwards. Heavy metal chains are wrapped around his wrists, attaching him to two large rocks. Daniels is fascinated and subconsciously moves closer. He’s immediately pulled back by Maxim and an alarm goes off. The scientists scuttle backwards and the security guards close in. Scott McCall strains against his bonds and the crack of metal chains snapping is heard. He stands up, somehow pulling the immovable rocks towards him, and with a flash of fangs and burning red eyes, he lets out a roar that makes the plastic wall shake. He takes a lunge toward the wall. A light mist immediately fills the room and Daniels can see Scott McCall’s red eyes flicker before he collapses on the floor, body limp and once again back to his human facade.

Maxim grunts and shoves Daniels away from Scott’s cell. Daniels is terrified to look into the next plastic cell, which is separated from the platform and the other cells by 30 feet of air in every direction. A brunette woman is slumped in a corner, wrapped in a straight jacket. She’s got a wild, dangerous look in her eye and Daniels is almost afraid to ask.

“This is..?”

“Malia Hale. She controls elements of earth. We have an easier time restraining her than McCall, since her powers work over a range. Hence, Code Blue.”

Malia looks up at them through her limp hair and gives them a predatory smile. Daniels shudders.

They move on to the next cell, which is devoid of light. An asian woman lies on a rubber bed, she looks like she’s asleep.

“This is Kira Yukimura. Her mutation is control and generation of electricity. She’s inexperienced, but her mutation is very destructive. We keep her in a coma to prevent any sensitivity of electric currents because the scientists still need their technology.”

The inhabitant of the next cell is also comatose, however, he’s been given plenty of space and light. In fact, his cell looks the most comfortable.

“Isaac Lahey. Sonic Screamer. We keep him in coma most of the time. He was abused in the past - emotionally unstable, so we try to make it comfortable for him. We learned to keep him sedated after his last nightmare.”

The two men reach the last cell, where most of the scientists are congregated. Daniels gasps because the creature inside the cell has feathered wings, glowing golden eyes and appears to be levitating his belongings a few centimetres off the ground. He is chained to the ground by his ankles, and his wings are dirty and ruffled, even bleeding in some areas. The figure sits there with a blank look on its face, staring into nothing.

“Stilinski. He’s easily the most powerful being in this room, even more so than McCall.”

Daniels can see that from the multiple long cracks in the plastic wall, the energy shield along the walls of the cage, the way the scientists are only _watching_ the creature, the way the security guards will quickly glance away from it.

“He hasn’t given up yet. He’s still trying - still hoping. He almost broke out again a few weeks back. They burned his wings while he was unconscious, but he’s recovering at a tremendous pace.”

Stilinski looks up, directly into Daniels’ eyes.

*

John bursts through the motel room door, causing his comrades to jump.

“I think I’ve found them.”

“What?! Where?”

John pulls out a map from his pocket and splays it out on the floor. He shakily points a bony finger at a building.

“This is supposed to be a printing press. I walked by today and it was completely silent, and there were guards. There was no smell of oil or ink. So I checked it out.”

Melissa looked sceptical, she didn’t dare to hope. “How can you be sure?”

John looked at her and Melissa was convinced straight away by the light in his eyes. “I found this stuck in an air vent behind the building.”

John glanced at Derek and pulled out a long, white feather from inside his backpack. Derek leaped at it. “ _It’s his._ ”

Melissa burst into joyful tears and all four of them converged into a hug, crying and laughing and smiling.

Peter pulled away first, his expression going solemn. “How do we get them out?”

*

Stiles swore if they tried to feed him broccoli again he’d smash his head against the stupid plastic wall.

_This is the Stilinski way,_ he thought, _get upset over vegetables and not the crazy people holding you captive for a year._

He looked across the platform at Scott, trying to catch his eye. Scott smiled sadly at him and growled as a scientist moved to record something.

Stiles winced as his wing moved. It was almost healed, but it still hurt like a bitch. No escape attempts anytime soon. The drugs they made him inhale through the ventilation suppressed his healing factor and his general powers overall, not that they knew that. He couldn’t wait til he could get all angel-ie again.

Here’s the thing about Stiles - no matter what Scott, or the asshole security or the anti-mutant government said - he was getting out of this hellhole. And _dammit_ he would carry all his friends with him.

It was 2am when shit went down.

Stiles looks up in curiosity when everything goes dark. He could see the scientists and guards panicking and running haywire due to his ability to see in the dark - the scientists didn’t know that either.

He sees Scott get up hesitantly, slowly making his way over, unseen. He was dragging the attached rocks, unheard in the chaos, to the plastic wall. Scott touched the wall briefly with his foot, and there wasn’t a zap of electricity to hurl him back.

Scott catches Stiles’ eye and grins. The shapeshifter pulls his arm back and with an almighty roar punches through the wall, scattering debris. His face screws up in pain as his bones crack and twist, his body contorting and shrinking until he becomes a snake, easily slipping out of the manacles and shifting back to his human form. Scott rips the wall open and throws himself into the pitch black chaos. Totally unfair that Scott gets _both_ werewolf and mutant powers, by the way.

Scott runs over to Stiles’ cell and punches through the wall, helping Stiles out of his confinement with a proffered hand like the true gentleman he is.

“Hey buddy, should we leave Malia for last or get her first?”

Stiles can feel Malia’s glare already, and he _knows_ Malia can’t see them. “You go get her. I can’t fly, the drugs are being bitchy and healing factor hasn’t kicked in yet. You’ll have to do it. I’ll get Isaac and Kira.”

Scott honest-to-god whines like the giant puppy he is, “You _know_ I hate becoming a bird. Feathers, Stiles. _Feathers_.”

“Hey! I have feathers! Ok not the point. Go already! We gotta get out of here.”

Scott shakes his head and sprints off, changing shape halfway and flying to get to Malia’s cell. Stiles levitates the desks and chairs and hurls them at Isaac’s cell. He sees the moment Isaac wakes up and claps his hand over his ears as Isaac screams. His plastic cell cracks and breaks and Stiles can faintly hear Malia and Scott cursing Isaac over the din of the humans. Isaac still looks pretty out of it, so Stiles gently touches him and cocoons him in his wings for a second.

“Hey Isaac, it’s me, Stiles. C’mon, you gotta help me get Kira then we’re outta here.”

Isaac nods and stumbles blindly after Stiles, holding onto his arm just a little too tight. Malia and Scott are now cursing at each other while Scott tries and fails to undo the straps to her straight-jacket.

Stiles rolls his eyes fondly and starts telekinetically throwing things at Kira’s cell until he makes a decent-sized crack. Isaac whistles in the direction Stiles points him at and just like that Kira’s cell is a goner.

She’s still comatose, so Stiles has a much more aware Isaac pick her up. Just in time, Scott gets Malia out of her straps and heaves her in his eagle claws back to the standing platform. Scott and Stiles lead their friends into a huddle and Malia erects a stone wall around them, blocking out the soldiers and scientists. Seriously, which idiot designed this place? A rock platform near a mutant with control over the earth?

The sudden quiet is perpetrated by Kira sleepily mumbling,”What’s going on?”

Isaac lays her against Scott and settles against Stiles’ side. “Someone shut off all the power. We’re getting out.”

Malia nudges Stiles, “So? What’s the plan?”

“Easy, we run. They won’t be able to catch us so easily again. The only reason we surrendered in the first place was because they were threatening to kill Scott. Now that nobody’s lives are on the line…”

Malia grinned evilly. She lowered the earth walls around her with an almighty crash, crushing several soldiers and scientists along the way. Kira, having properly woken up, pushed her hands out, as if she was straining against something, and all the computers and power lines exploded with crackles of lightning. They weaved around her like her own personal lightning ball.

At the sight of this, guards immediately ran for the elevator, closing it behind them. Kira sent a current of electricity through the metal, listening to the satisfying screams and thuds of bodies falling to the ground. What a bunch of idiots.

Scott shifted into a huge wolf, and ripped savagely into the remaining attacking guards and scientists with sharp needles - sedatives, no doubt.

Isaac helped Stiles toward the metal door. They weren’t exactly of any help in the chaos, and Stiles was still feeling the effects of the drugs. Isaac’s ability would have deafened them all in the enclosed room.

When justice had been done, Scott, Malia and Kira approached the elevator. Stiles had his hands stretched out, almost like he was pulling the doors open. But his strength wasn’t at its optimum, and the doors remained closed.

Scott puts a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, “Stop. Save your strength for the getaway. You’re easily the weakest out of all of us now. Let us do it.”

Stiles heaves out a weak “Ok” and slumps back over Isaac’s shoulder. Scott takes charge.

“Kira, can you sense any tech in the door that can open it?”

“Yeah, one sec.” She touches her finger to the door and it opens, revealing the charred bodies of the guards. No one can find any sympathy. Scott shifts into a large silverback gorilla and carries the bodies out.

They enter the elevator and Kira places her palm on the control panel. The elevator moves upwards and after a long while, it stops. Scott shakes his head before she opens the doors. He shifts into a Greater Wax Moth, and he lands on the metal, antennae twitching. After a minute or so, he shifts back.

“What did they say?” Stiles asks. His healing factor no longer suppressed, his wings begin to patch themselves up, regaining some of their shine.

“They cut the wire to the door. Not even Kira can pass electricity through if the circuit is broken.”

Kira cocks her head slightly, then shakes it, grimacing. “No, it’s just metal. Malia?”

Malia grins sadistically, “I’ve been waiting to try this out. Did you know that being stuck near a metal platform for a year gives you ideas you never think about?”

She steps right up to the door, and taking a deep breath, she claws her fingers into the metal, leaving deep indents. She looks over her shoulder in delight, and her friends look impressed. Stiles snorts, “Did you just Toph Beifong us?”

“Ok yes, I did, thanks for ruining it Stilinski.” She turns back to the door and pulls it in like a particularly feeble shower curtain. The metal bends to her will, and the sounds of military commands pass through the tiny opening.

“Attack formation, soldiers! Execute Order 66!”

Isaac wonders aloud, “What’s Order 66?”

Stiles shifts nervously, “In Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Order 66 was carried out. It meant the extermination of all the Jedi.”

Kira shifts nervously, “What does that mean for us?”

“They’re _probably_ not aiming to capture us this time.”

*

Isaac screams.

He screams as hard as he can, higher and louder and more piercing than ever before.

The Army cripples, and the strong plastic that held the other low level mutants collapse. He ceases his scream, and the mutants on the other side begin their furious attack on the Army, generating screams of terror and pain.

Scott turns to Stiles, “How’s your telekinesis?”

Stiles stands up, a little wobbly, but much better than he had been just fifteen minutes ago. Heck, better than he’s been in a whole year.

“I’ve got this.”

Malia rips open the door, and Stiles shoots out in a gust of wind, wings healed and an ethereal white. He swoops over the fight, throwing huge masses of troops into the empty cells, and picking up guns and syringes along the way, breaking them and occasionally shooting from his vantage point. There are a few other flying mutants around him, and he throws them guns and ammo, directing them like a general.

Scott shifts into a Deathstalker scorpion, and he steadily and sneakily makes his way into the throng of soldiers. The soldiers cry out in extreme pain, losing their battles against the other mutants.

Kira lets loose a torrent of lightning as a group of soldiers approaches her. They jerk and cripple to the ground. There are a couple of soldiers who have needle-like bullets - definitely some sort of anti-mutant drug. She promptly incinerates them, and fries the serum.

Malia and Isaac work together to help the other mutants. Malia crushes the soldiers left right and centre, and Isaac yips short bursts that bring soldiers to their knees, weakening them enough for the other mutants to take on. They charge through the army, and Malia manages to lift Isaac up above ground until he’s able to scream and shatter the remaining mutant cells.

Scott - now in his werewolf shift - tears through to where Stiles is on the ground telekinetically sweeping soldiers out of battle.

“We need to get out of here!” Stiles shouts over the din, “More will be coming soon. We have to run!”

Stiles directs Scott to the exit up ahead, and he flies over to Isaac and Kira who are fighting back to back. He grabs their arms and flies off in the direction of the exit, Kira sending lightning down from above and Isaac helpfully screaming so that the soldiers are incapable of shooting them. Malia - taking another Toph Beifong idea - raises a wave of earth, and follows after her friends, parting the battle like Moses and the Red Sea.

The other mutants seem to be catching on to the escape plan, and the tide turns as they fight desperately for their lives. Some die, and some live, but they are winning, and that’s all that matters.

As Stiles sets down Kira and Isaac, the exit door bursts open. Stiles shoots his hand out to crush the soldiers, and freezes. Derek is standing in the doorway, looking pale and gaunt and skinny, but he’s there, with a machine gun in his hands. Derek locks eyes with Stiles, and his face lights up so fast and so brightly that Stiles feels blinded. He probably is, since Derek’s mutant ability is shining like a freaking star.

An angel and a star, how cliche.

“Mom!” Scott yells in delight, and the moment is broken. Melissa McCall stands next to Derek like the baddest bitch ever, grenades in hand and more bombs than they can count strapped across her body.

“Come on!” She shouts, and throws at least three smoke grenades and two bombs into the madness behind them. Stiles will never, _ever_ get on her bad side again.

She grabs Kira and Isaac by the hand and runs out the door. Malia and Scott run after her, and Derek pulls Stiles along.

“You look terrible,” Derek says conversationally, occasionally looking behind them and shooting. Melissa throws a few bombs behind her as they run too. The effect of their badassery is somewhat diminished by Derek shining like some sort of Disney prince.

“Seriously? One year you haven’t seen me, your wonderful boyfriend, and that’s the first thing you say?” Stiles pants out indignantly, “And look who’s talking? You look like a god damn Tim Burton claymation.”

“Shut up and run boys.” A new voice comes from Stiles’ right, and he turns to look.

“Dad! You’re here!”

His dad looks worse than Derek, but then again, if Derek wasn’t shining like a fucking strobe light maybe they’d look the same.

“Stiles, run!”

*

They’re in some sort of factory, and there’s large open space everywhere. They’re out in the open, and a sniper could easily catch any of them with night vision, even though it was pitch dark.

But Stiles can see them hiding in the shadows of the roof, and he slams them down to the ground viciously. And Derek has his werewolf vision, so no big deal. He can take them down easily.

Melissa calls over her shoulder, “Stiles, look for Peter!”

Stiles casts his eyes around. He sees Peter up ahead, looking right at them. Or rather, at Derek, who’s the only source of light in the room. He sees soldiers coming out from the side entrances, they’ll be spotted soon enough what with Derek glowing like a beacon. It was rather cute, but definitely wasn’t helping the situation.

Stiles picks Derek up and flies ahead to Peter, the others following Derek’s light. The soldiers spot them, but a series of bombs explode in the factory, and they leave the soldiers behind in the dust.

Peter and Derek lead them to a bus, and they clamber on. Peter gets in the driver’s seat and peels off the moment they’re all on.

Stiles turns around to look out the back window. He sees mutants flying, teleporting, running away from the burning building, and he slumps in relief.

They’re all crying tears of joy and relief. They’re alive and back together again. Melissa is holding Scott, Isaac and Kira to her, sobbing in relief that they’re all fine for the most part.

Malia is holding her father’s hand tight up front, and Peter blinks his eyes to clear the tears.

Stiles’ dad collides into him, and they have a very tight, tearful hugging session.

“I thought I’d lost you forever,” Stiles’ dad sobs into his shoulder and Stiles’ tears run down his face.

“I’m here now Dad. I love you,” he whispers and his Dad breaks the hug to look at him properly. They laugh helplessly for a bit, and then his Dad pushes him to Derek, who’d been standing by, waiting for his turn.

Stiles sidles up to him in the narrow aisle of the bus, wings folded tightly against his back. He slides his arms around Derek’s neck, and Derek puts his hands on Stiles’ hips, lightly caressing the feathers of his wings. Stiles shivers and Derek glows.

“You’re ridiculous.” Stiles laughs breathlessly, and Derek catches his lips in a careful kiss. Stiles tilts his head and kisses back, holding Derek’s face tenderly in his hands.

“I love you.” Stiles whispers into Derek’s mouth, and Derek grips his waist tighter.

“I know.”

Stiles smacks Derek’s chest in delight, “You just Han Solo’d me!”

“Shut up, I’m trying to kiss you.”

An angel and a star, _man_ , was this one for the romance novels.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahhahha look at my star wars references what a trash bucket


End file.
